Lo Que Nunca Me Atreví A Decirte
by RbBlack
Summary: Hay cosas que jamás nos atrevemos a decir, ya sea por miedo o por arrepentimiento..., pero no es bueno quedarse con esos sentimientos guardados en tu corazón. Eso es lo que Gale tuvo que aprender con el tiempo, y aunque tal vez ya era muy tarde para decir todo lo que había en su corazón, tuvo una última oportunidad de despedirse de su amor. *Pre-Epílogo*


_Te lo prometí y aquí está lo acordado. Una deuda que tu y yo teníamos, y que por fin puedo pagar._

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia, así como algunas citas textuales, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la increíble escritora Suzanne Collins, yo sólo los utilizo para llenar los cabos sueltos que quedaron en mi cabeza al leer su maravillosa y adictiva Saga. La trama en que se desenvuelven nuestros protagonistas, es completamente de mi autoria. Hay unas cosas de mi cosecha, y otras en las que sigo la línea de la historia. La idea salió al estar viendo nuevamente "Catching Fire". Sé que la historia se sitúa a partir del tercer libro, pero al ver una "mayor" participación de Gale en esta película, hizo que se dispara mi imaginación.

_Advertencia:_ Para las personas que no han leído completamente la trilogía os prevengo, durante el relato hay spoilers del último libro.

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

No basta con arrepentirse del mal que se ha causado, sino también del bien que se ha dejado de hacer.  
Joseph Sanial-Dubay

Título: **Lo que nunca me atreví a decirte.**

Cenizas, escombros, polvo, sangre, muertos… es lo que alcanzo a observar mientras camino por las calles de lo que un día fue el Capitolio. El llanto por las personas que murieron me rodea y no hay nada que pueda hacer. Me siento tan impotente y frustrado porque la situación se me ha ido entre las manos y todo esfuerzo que haga sería insuficiente para intentar remediar el daño que con mis acciones y con mi sed de venganza cometí.

—_Debí de haber muerto mamá, ¡debí de haberlo hecho!_ —le grité a mi madre después de que supe lo que mis estúpidas bombas provocaron.

—No es cierto cariño, no fue tu culpa, tú no estuviste involucrado con eso —intenta consolarme. Me gustaría decirle que se equivoca, que yo soy tan culpable como el que soltó la bomba, que soy tan culpable como Coin: esa mujer que al igual que yo está llena de una rabia y dolor infinito como el que existe en mi corazón. Confié en ella y se aprovechó, me utilizó, y yo fui muy imbécil como para darme cuenta.

Camino hacía la Mansión en donde sé que está ella, y aunque sé que Katniss aún se encuentra con vida, sé que nuestra relación jamás podrá ser igual, ni siquiera acercarse al cariño que algún día nos tuvimos.

En su mente, siempre seré el asesino de su hermana y sé que es algo que jamás me podrá perdonar. Tarde comprendí que yo no era la persona que su alma debía necesitar, y aunque este día tal vez sea el último en que conviva con ella, quisiera verla aunque sea una vez más.

Sé que estos días la ha pasado terriblemente mal, que las pesadillas aún siguen y que deambula por todo el lugar, buscando algo que logre calmar su dolor, y por eso el día de hoy la he esperado. Su equipo de preparación ha entrado en su cuarto y sé que tengo que esperar, por eso, cuando ha pasado una hora, decido tocar la puerta.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto? —le pregunto con un nudo a mitad de mi garganta. Veo su rostro y su mirada tan diferentes, sus ojos vacíos…, con un dolor tan profundo que me hace dudar. Ella mira a su equipo de preparación; esas ratas escurridizas y miedosas que no conocen nada de la vida, chocan entre si y terminan escondiéndose dentro del baño.

Katniss no se ha movido de lugar, por lo que me acerco a ella que estaba parada frente a un espejo antes de que yo llegara.

Miramos nuestros reflejos a través del espejo y no veo más que un montón de preguntas circulando por su mente. Internamente me pregunto, si nuestras vidas hubieran sido diferentes, si hubiese tenido el valor suficiente para largarme con ella antes de que todo esto sucediera. ¿Habría cambiado en algo nuestro destino?

El silencio que antes nos acompañaba y que no lastimaba cuando llegaba ahora dolía, se sentía tan agobiante que mi corazón se oprimía por el dolor.

—Te he traído esto —extiendo el carcaj para que lo tome. La última cosa que le puedo pedir es que acabe de una vez por todas con lo que un día comenzó—. Se supone que es simbólico que seas tú la que dispare por última vez en esta guerra.

— ¿Y si fallo? —Me pregunta—, ¿Irá Coin por la flecha y me la traerá? ¿O le pegará un tiro a Snow en la cabeza ella misma? —Su voz va acompañada de reproche. Sé que ella lo sabe, su mente ha logrado atar los cabos más rápido que yo y yo, no puedo reprochárselo.

—No fallarás —esas palabras salen sin pensarlo de mi boca, ya que sé que llegado el momento, su cabeza y sus sentidos harán lo que su corazón le dicten, como siempre lo han hecho. Intento ajustar el carcaj sobre su hombro, procurando hacerle el menor daño posible. Su piel aún luce rosa y las diferentes partes de piel se hacen visibles a través de su cuello.

—No viniste a verme al hospital —dice en un susurro.

Quisiera decirle que lo hice, que la miraba a través del espejo que estaba del otro lado de su habitación, que moría cada vez que sufría una crisis, que sus gritos me provocaban un lacerante dolor…, pero me contengo y no lo hago, porque sé que es lo mejor.

— ¿Fue tu bomba? —suelta la pregunta que estaba esperando desde el momento que llegué pero, ¿qué puedo decirle? ¿Qué fui un imbécil al seguir como un perrito faldero a Coin? ¿Qué ella siempre tuvo la razón al desconfiar de ella? No, no puedo decírselo porque si lo hago, provocaría de nuevo una revolución. Así que le miento por última vez.

—No lo sé, ni tampoco Beetee ¿importa eso? Nunca dejarás de pensar en ello. —siento como el odio nuevamente se apodera de mi mente y un desprecio irracional me invade por mí mismo—. Cuidar de tu familia es lo único que tenía a mi favor…, —quería pedirle perdón pero no podía hacerlo, lo único que aconteció, es que el rostro de Prim vino a mi mente para torturarme; porque no logré protegerla, porque no supe cumplir la promesa que un día le hice a Katniss de velar por ella, así que me odio por eso—. Apunta bien ¿sí?

Le toco la mejilla que aún se siente caliente bajo mi mano, me doy la media vuelta e intento huir de ahí, pero una voz dentro de mi cabeza me impide hacerlo.

«_Espera un poco más, ya pronto todo esto terminará » _—la consciencia me calma pero el dolor permanece.

Con decisión cruzo toda la mansión hasta ver en la distancia a Peeta..., aquel panadero que pudo ser más valiente que yo. Mi corazón late fuertemente. Me detengo y entonces lo observo; luce como un rompecabezas, rosado y brillante, todo provocado por el calor de las llamas. Su mirada aún tiene el brillo como cuando era un niño, sus manos tiemblan ligeramente mientras camina en mi dirección. Va acompañado de Haymitch quien lo está guiando por el pasillo.

Como un cobarde, me escondo detrás de una puerta y espero a que pasen. La culpa vuelve a apoderarse de mi cabeza al recordar que pude haberlo matado, que su vida estuvo entre mis manos e intenté robársela…

…

_Después de los bombardeos en el Distrito 13, todos permanecimos unos días más bajo tierra. El aviso que dio Peeta antes de que fuera golpeado, había logrado salvar muchas vidas, estaba seguro de eso. Pero el verlo así, con los ojos desorbitados por el dolor, sé que ha afectado a Katniss, lo sé y sé también que jamás aceptaría estar conmigo sabiendo lo mal que lo está pasando él._

_Quisiera consolarla y decirle que pronto todo esto terminará, pero no es a mí a quien busca una vez que el día ha terminado, busca a aquel vencedor que está pasando por su mismo dolor: Finnick. Aquel chico vanidoso y ególatra puede transmitirle la paz y la seguridad que yo no puedo brindarle. Los veo, y mientras hablan, hacen y deshacen nudos con un trozo de cuerda y no puedo evitar sentirme celoso…, celoso porque ella ya no me busca y porque sé que poco a poco la estoy perdiendo._

—_Hey chico, te necesitamos —un hombre del equipo de Cressida vino hasta el cuarto que compartía con mis hermanos, había perdido la noción del tiempo y que ya podíamos salir de nuestro escondite._

_Me alisto y mientras camino entre la multitud, Boggs nos intercepta y nos lleva al cuarto de mando donde se nos explica mejor la operación. Nos cambiamos la ropa por nuestro equipo de combate para después caminar directamente hacia el exterior. Voy directamente detrás de ellos, mirando todo con detenimiento. Los daños que se le han causado a la construcción parecen difíciles de reparar, aunque Bogss dice que lo tienen todo bajo control, no dejo de asombrarme por todo el daño que esos bombarderos han causado._

_Mientras los demás se organizan, Cressida le pide a Katniss que diga unas cuantas líneas para calmar a la población. Ella intenta dar su mejor esfuerzo, pero es inútil. Lo veo cuando sus manos empiezan a temblar y rompe en llanto… aunque intente hacerse la fuerte, sé que todo esto la está sobrepasando. Abraza a su mentor quien intenta consolarla. Quiero acercarme a ella, pero no me atrevo a hacerlo. Me siento como un estorbo sin poder hacer nada para aliviar su dolor._

_Lo siguiente que sucede, pasa demasiado rápido como para asimilarlo: Katniss grita, da manotazos por doquier, quiere correr pero le inyectan un tranquilizante para detenerla. Su compañero del Vasallaje estalla en histeria por lo que le han hecho a Katniss y es enviado también a dormir._

—_Esto no puede seguir así, ella no podrá hacer nada mientras el chico esté cautivo. ¡Tenemos que sacarlo y tenemos que hacerlo ya! —Boggs dice enojado mientras se escuchan murmullos a todo su alrededor. Plutarch niega rápidamente con la cabeza._

—_Es imposible, aunque sabemos la ubicación del chico, al intentar sacarlo de ahí, nos estaríamos jugando mucho, —veo en el suelo a Katniss y como su equipo de televisión intenta auxiliarla y también a su amigo._

— _¿Es que acaso no lo ves? —Señala a Katniss y a Finnick—, los necesitas enteros y mientras los tengan cautivos, no podrán darles lo que ustedes les piden._

_El dolor se apodera de mi corazón mientras veo como en una camilla se llevan a Katniss. Esto no está bien, ella tampoco lo está y sé que Boggs tiene razón._

—_Yo me apunto —doy un paso al frente sin pensarlo—. Hay que hacer algo. Katniss no volverá a estar bien mientras Peeta esté capturado._

_Más personas se ofrecen como voluntarios para participar en la misión de rescate. Haymitch levanta la mano en un intento de apoyar, pero Boggs se niega puesto que necesitamos a alguien que pueda calmar a Katniss y él, ha demostrado ser el único que puede hacerlo._

—_No hay mucho tiempo para planearlo, nos reuniremos a las 1800 horas en el cuartel, ahí les asignaremos sus responsabilidades. —Al escuchar esto, salgo inmediatamente detrás de Katniss para averiguar su estado._

_Al llegar al hospital la veo tendida sobre la cama que ya se ha acostumbrado a su cuerpo. Respira tranquilamente y su semblante ahora luce tranquilo._

—_Lo traeré a ti Catnip, aunque sea lo último que haga, ya sea vivo o muerto…., tú debes continuar, seguir adelante con tu destino. —Me inclino sobre ella y beso su frente, mientras le hago una promesa silenciosa de regresar, de estar a su lado para cuando me necesite._

_La miro por última vez y salgo de ahí dirigiéndome hasta el cuarto que le han asignado a mi familia. Las despedidas no son mi fuerte, por lo que aprovecho la ausencia de todos para dejar una simple nota, pidiéndoles que no se preocupen por mí, aunque estoy seguro de que aunque me fuera y no dejara ningún recado, no notarían mi ausencia… porque me he alejado de ellos, porque los he apartado de mí y sé que esto es mejor así…_

_Voy a donde se encuentra el equipo de armamento y me sorprendo al ver que el equipo de voluntarios que se ofrecieron para formar parte del rescate ya se encuentra ahí, tomando las armas que nos llevaremos para el asalto._

_Tomo lo que considero necesario y mientras ajusto mis botas, Boggs entra dándonos las ordenes que debemos seguir._

—_Hawthorne, Flint, Hunt…, una vez que se inicie la infiltración, después de que el equipo de neutralización haya eliminado las amenazas, ustedes sacarán a los prisioneros de ahí, los traerán hasta el punto de reunión y después nos largaremos de ese maldito lugar. —Dice mientras Plutarch Heavensbee proyecta en una pantalla un mapa que nos debemos de aprender._

_Nunca he estado en el Capitolio, por lo cual, pongo mucha atención a las instrucciones que nos dan, ya que no deseo que mi estancia en ese lugar se prolongue más de lo necesario._

…

—_Esta misión es suicida, sería mejor cambiar de Sinsajo o entrar en el Capitolio y matarlos a todos de una vez, —el tal Hunt va parloteando mientras caminamos por los ductos de ventilación que conducen directamente a donde los prisioneros están. Quisiera partirle la cara, pero en una sola cosa estoy de acuerdo con él, en que si ya nos pudimos infiltrar, lo más correcto sería terminar con esto de una maldita vez._

_Unos gritos que se escuchan por todo el lugar, nos paralizan a los tres por unos segundos. Pero la voz de Boggs replicando en nuestros oídos nos saca de nuestro trance._

— _¿Qué hacen ahí quietos? Ya hemos sido descubiertos, docenas de soldados de la paz vienen para apresarnos, más vale que muevan esas piernas y me traigan a esos chicos aquí…_

_Esas palabras bastan para ponerme en movimiento. Avanzo lo más rápido que puedo y noto que el equipo anterior a nosotros ha logrado su cometido. Dos de nuestros soldados custodian la entrada del pequeño bunker donde tienen a Peeta, Johanna Mason, Enobaria y Annie Cresta. Las demás personas de nuestro escuadrón, permanecen alertas en las posibles entradas y ventanas, mientras unos cuantos agentes de la paz se encuentran tirados muertos en el suelo._

_Como nuestros informantes lo dijeron, el primer cuarto le pertenece a Johanna Mason, la chica del distrito 7 que rescató a Beetee de morir ahogado en la arena. Esa mujer se encuentra con la cabeza medio rapada e innumerables moretones a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Su mirada se encuentra perdida mientras Flint intenta cargarla sobre su hombro para sacarla de aquí, pero, al sentir unas manos desconocidas sobre su cuerpo intenta pelear, pero está agotada por lo que no opone mucha resistencia._

_La segunda habitación debió de pertenecer a Enobaria, pero se encuentra vacía. No hay ni rastro de que algún día alguien estuviese encerrado aquí. No tenemos tiempo de detenernos a pensar que es lo que ha sucedido con ella, por lo que seguimos en movimiento, el tiempo corre en nuestra contra._

_Golpeamos con nuestras piernas la tercera puerta en un intento de romperla. Esta se abre y una chica pelirroja y con enormes ojos verdes nos recibe acurrucada en la esquina más alejada de la habitación, tiembla y nos mira con miedo._

—_Tranquila, tranquila… estamos aquí para rescatarte —Hunt se agacha a su altura y le extiende su mano—, Finnick está con nosotros, él está bien, él me ha enviado por ti… —pensé que esta chica sería familiar del "amigo" de Katniss, pero no es así, su aspecto luce tan diferente, que comienzo a pensar el tipo de conexión que tendrá con él._

—_No tenemos tiempo para esto Hunt, debemos marcharnos…, iré por Peeta —el asiente con la cabeza y solo, salgo rápidamente de la habitación. El sonido de los disparos provenientes del auricular que tengo en mi oído, me indica que el lugar que era nuestro punto de reunión está siendo atacado por el enemigo. _

_Al correr por el pasillo, me doy cuenta de que la última puerta se encuentra abierta. Este acto se me hace sumamente extraño. El corazón me late por la adrenalina mientras ruego porque Peeta de verdad se encuentre ahí. El cuarto se encuentra a oscuras, por lo que la linterna que trae mi arma se enciende automáticamente buscando algún rastro del panadero. Saco de la bolsa de mi chaleco una bomba de humo que Boggs nos entregó antes de bajar del aerodeslizador. Le quito la perilla y la lanzo dentro de la habitación, rápidamente me pongo la mascará antigás que también me fue entregada mientras entro pegándome a la pared. Choco con el interruptor y prendo la luz inmediatamente._

_Para cuando reacciono, Peeta se encuentra frente a mí y me golpea fuertemente en el estómago con una silla, adolorido dejo mi arma a un lado e intento controlarlo._

—_Peeta soy yo Gale, hemos venido a rescatarte…, —veo sus ojos llenos de odio y de rabia, como si alguien se hubiese apoderado de su mente, su cuerpo tiembla y tose violentamente mientras me mira con rencor._

—_Has venido a matarme lo sé, lo sé… ¡Hazlo de una maldita vez! —grita fuera de sí. Intento acercarme a él, pero me toma por el cuello y me estrella contra una mesa que estaba a un lado de la cama. Un dolor lacerante me invade al sentir que se me ha enterrado algo en el cuerpo. El dolor es profundo y me paraliza por unos segundos el hombro. Con sus manos intenta asfixiarme por lo que rápidamente le doy un golpe en la cara que hace que inmediatamente se aleje de mí. Se cae al suelo y sin pensarlo, saco un arma que tenía atada al cinturón. Le apunto directamente a la cabeza, puedo sentir mi respiración agitada y aunque el humo que aún queda en la habitación me dificulta un poco la visión, puedo ver su estado. Su ropa está sucia, su cuerpo también, sus manos están heridas y su cara no es la excepción… —Hazlo Gale, acaba con este tormento de una vez —suplica. Siento mis dedos temblar debajo del gatillo y las manos me sudan _¿Qué pasaría si lo hiciera_? Poco a poco comienzo a jalar el gatillo. Me veo saliendo de ahí con su cuerpo inerte, llegando con Boggs diciéndole que no hubo nada que yo pudiera hacer._

—_Dile a Katniss que la amé más que a nada en el mundo…, —susurra y por unos segundos veo su mirada nuevamente cristalina antes de que caiga en la inconsciencia por culpa del gas. Veo a Katniss en mi mente al enterarse de la muerte de Peeta: viene a hacia mí, me golpea fuertemente y sé que jamás me perdonaría algo así…_

_Quisiera acabar con esto de una maldita vez, no tener que estar lidiando con Peeta y por el amor de Katniss por el resto de mis días, pero esto es un acto sumamente egoísta. La amo y sé que él también lo hace, que sería fácil el acabar con Peeta teniéndolo aquí, inconsciente y… desarmado._

_Bajo el arma mientras me agacho para llevarme a Peeta sobre mi hombro, teniendo en mente que puedo ganar esta batalla por el corazón de Katniss sin necesidad de eliminar al panadero._

…

Sacudo la cabeza en un intento de alejar esos malditos recuerdos de mi cabeza. Pienso en lo mal que me sentí al ver a Katniss una vez que regresamos de la misión, su mirada al verme, no se comparaba con los ojos de ilusión que puso al saber que Peeta estaba de regreso, sano y salvo.

Nunca pude confesarle las intenciones que tuve ese día con Peeta, creo que nunca podré hacerlo, no ahora he decidido alejarme para siempre de su vida

Salgo a donde se supone que tendrá lugar el fusilamiento del Presidente Snow, aquel hombre con ojos de serpiente que tanto daño nos causó. La gente poco a poco comienza a llegar y no sé qué es lo que más me decepciona, si la concurrencia que está teniendo este acontecimiento o el morbo que este hecho nos puede generar.

Tomo mi lugar a un lado del batallón que un día me recibió mientras la revolución iniciaba. Nos dan instrucciones de permanecer en silencio mientras todas las personas "importantes" toman su lugar a un lado de la presidenta Coin.

La miro mientras da un absurdo discurso antes de que salga el presidente Snow. Cuando los gritos son más fuertes, veo en el centro de la terraza de su mansión a Katniss que imponente levanta su arco frente a él.

Está a punto de hacerlo, respira tranquilamente y la flecha sé que la tiene dirigida a la altura de su corazón. Pero algo pasa, lo puedo ver en sus ojos ya que me encuentro en la multitud frente a ella. Su mirada se desvía de su objetivo y suelta la flecha que va dirigida directamente al corazón de la presidenta Coin.

Todo es caos y confusión, veo a Peeta correr en su dirección, y yo no puedo moverme de lugar. Todo mi pelotón intenta contener a la gente pero yo sólo soy consciente del grito de mi nombre en los labios de Katniss. Sé que espera que la ayude, que cumpla con una promesa que ambos nos hicimos al entrar en esta guerra, pero no muevo ningún dedo. Mi pistola sigue guardada en su lugar y lo único que me dedico a hacer es mirarla. Contemplarla por última vez y admirar cada rasgo fiero que hay en su rostro.

«_Adiós para siempre, Catnip » _—digo una vez que desaparece del rango de mi visión mientras es llevada dentro de la mansión.

…

— ¿Estás seguro de esto Gale? —Me pregunta mi hermana Posy antes de abordar el tren que me llevará directamente al distrito 12—. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo que no se si esto sea lo correcto.

Le acaricio el cabello mientras tomo el pequeño paquete que trae entre sus manos.

—No te preocupes por mi ¿quieres? Cuida de mamá, dile que volveré lo más pronto posible. —Ella me mira resignada y me da un fuerte abrazo antes de partir.

Una vez que estoy arriba en el vagón, sentado en el asiento que marcaba mi boleto, me dedico a contemplar cada uno de los edificios y la vegetación que se observa a través de la ventana.

Las mallas que separaban a los distritos no existen más, ya no hay barreras ni fronteras que separen a una ciudad de otra. En cada parada, puedo ver el rostro tranquilo de las personas y los niños corriendo con libertad.

La paz me inunda y sé que todo el esfuerzo que se ha hecho y que los años que han pasado para lograr lo que tenemos hoy en Panem, no han sido en vano. Cada soldado caído, cada edificación destruida y cada niño que ha nacido a partir del día en que la tiranía murió, han contribuido a que esta nación, sea un lugar en donde todos quisieran vivir.

No soy consciente de lo rápido que avanza el tiempo hasta que el tren se detiene en la estación que marca un gran número doce. Sonrió un poco mientras tiemblo ligeramente por la emoción. Al parecer ningún habitante logra reconocerme, puesto que pasó desapercibido hasta llegar a mi destino.

El corazón me da un vuelco mientras veo a la razón que me ha motivado a seguir adelante todos estos años, Katniss Everdeen, la chica en llamas. Veo su rostro sonriente mientras se pasea en el jardín de la villa de los vencedores. Su cabello luce más largo y negro, su piel luce brillante bajo la luz del sol, sus mejillas sonrojadas…, me hacen recordar aquellos momentos que pasé junto a ella, los días de verano en que solíamos salir a cazar.

Quisiera acercarme a ella, pero sé que el tiempo ha pasado y es demasiado tarde para nosotros dos, y al escuchar su risa sé que ella es feliz, que sonríe en mi ausencia, y que sus ojos nuevamente brillan por la alegría que ahora mismo está presente en su vida, lo sé cuándo su cuerpo se detiene y me mira directamente a los ojos. Aguanto la respiración mientras espero que mi cuerpo reaccione. Pasan unos segundos, tal vez minutos hasta que se rompe esa extraña conexión, él llega junto a ella, sus ojos bailan ilusionados mientras toma suavemente su rostro para besarla.

Suspiro y aparto la mirada de ahí esperando que ese acto pronto termine. Cuento los segundos que pasan juntos mientras mi ritmo cardiaco se tranquiliza.

Para cuando termina, él entra nuevamente en la casa y Katniss vuelve a mirarme a mí y mientras nuestros ojos hablan por nosotros, me atrevo a decirle con mi mirada, todo lo que un día no le dije…

«_Katniss, ¿cómo has estado, bien? Por lo que noto, todo este tiempo has estado bien. No sabes cómo lamento la muerte de Prim. Tal vez nunca te lo dije, por que la culpa me agobiaba y el dolor por su perdida no abandonaba mis pensamientos. Tenía mucho sufrimiento y rencor en mi corazón como para disculparme. No sabes cuánto lo lamento, siento no haber sido la persona que tú esperabas ni la que debí ser para poder estar a tu lado, y mirándote nuevamente a los ojos lo sé…, sé que me amaste a tu manera y que yo lo hice a la mía. Que lo nuestro era infierno y lo que él te da es paz, que mi amor era viento cerca de una hoguera y él era un quieto mar, que yo era destrucción y él era esperanza en este mundo que fue caos y dolor…, que yo fui una bola de demolición en el corazón de las personas que amé…, que mi odio era como una epidemia sin cura hasta que te vi perdida, que mi dolor y mi rabia me segaron, que la fe abandonó mi corazón el mismo día en que mi padre murió. En todo este tiempo que estuve ausente, entendí que tú no debías de pagar por lo complicado de mis sentimientos, que debí ser un refugio para ti cuando más lo necesitaste y no el fuego que amenazaba poco a poco con consumirte. Ahora lo puedo ver tan claramente y es por eso que, después de tantos años, puedo dejarte ir… Se feliz Katniss, retén esa felicidad que te mereces más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo, cuídate y cuídalo también a él…» _—una lágrima corre por su rostro y sé que no hay nada por hablar. Su mirada me dice que me ha perdonado y al fin mi alma puede tener la paz que tanto necesitaba.

Me despido en la distancia de ella, mientras me llevo los tres dedos centrales de mi mano izquierda a los labios y después señalo con ellos… una seña que conoce muy bien y que es un gesto para dar las gracias, una señal de admiración y de despedida para un ser querido…

Me marcho de ahí con el corazón lleno de tranquilidad, esperando que mi destino y el suyo, en alguna otra vida se vuelvan a encontrar…

Fin

* * *

¿Y bien, qué les ha parecido esta historia? La verdad es que una vez que la idea entró en mi cabeza, no pude soltarla hasta terminarla. ¿Les a gustado? ¿Se merece algún hermoso y maravilloso review? :3

Feliz Navidad para todos ustedes y que papá Noel nos deje muchos regalos debajo de su arbolito. Jojojojo Y por si no puedo actualizar alguna de mis otras historias hasta el próximo año, les deseo un feliz y prospero año nuevo. Que Dios los bendiga y permita que su muso inspirador esté siempre con ustedes.

Nos leemos en la próxima aventura.

Rebeca :)

_Daymelis_: muchas gracias por tu apoyo, por estar para escucharme cuando se me ocurre una nueva locura y sobre todo, por animarme a seguirla. Te quiero enormemente.

_Lau_, sabes que tus palabras siempre son fundamentales para mi. Espero que te haya gustado como quedó, después de la corrección XD :3 sabes que te adoro


End file.
